Through The Darkness
by Shinzo666
Summary: This is my version of Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't give a crap if the story is nothing like the real KH2, thats not the point. The point is... well, uhhhhh... oh who gives a monkeys. This is my first attempt at a serious plot so don't make too many judgement
1. Prolouge

I don't own any of the characters or locations contained in this fan fiction. They are all owned by either Square-Enix® or Disney® respectfully.

I appreciate you for looking at my fan fic and hope that you do not take this story as poor quality since it is my first attempt at writing a more serious plot. Nonetheless, I hope you find this story to your liking. If there is anything that doesn't seem to stick to the original feel of the game, please point it out and it will be quickly altered.

* * *

Through The Darkness 

Prologue

The heart. Weak as it may be, it can also be the strongest defence against the darkness. If there is the slightest chink in your heart, the darkness takes over, causing your heart to leave you forever. One without a heart – they became known as the Heartless. A great man discovered them and began to study their movements. His name was Ansem. But the Darkness overtook him and he welcomed it with open arms. He planned on conquering all worlds with the power of Darkness by finding the heart of them all – Kingdom Hearts.

However, one person was chosen to stop him. A young man by the name of Sora. Chosen by the mighty weapon, the Keyblade, he battled against the Heartless, proving to all that the light inside people's hearts was indeed stronger than the Darkness. With the help of his companions, Donald and Goofy, he travelled to many different worlds and sealed the heart of each world with the power of his Keyblade. Eventually, Sora finally confronted Ansem and with the help of the Keyblade, defeated him. With Ansems defeat, Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts with the help of Riku and King Mickey.

Now Sora, Donald and Goofy search for a door to the light, to find Riku and King Mickey. The journey of the Keyblade continues, one year later.................................

* * *

Thanks for reading 'Through The Darkness'. For any readers who have never played on Kingdom Hearts, that small section was outlining the main objective and the ending of the game. I guess a description of Ansem would be that he sort of looks like a Sephiroth audition reject with a tan and orange eyes. Get ready for chapter 1. For those of you who can't wait, please look at my FF Party Bonanza. I promise it will make you laugh... assuming you've played FF before... and you like completely random stuff... and have a strong stomach...

Next comes Chapter 1: A New Journey.


	2. A New Journey

I don't own the characters or locations contained in this story.

Thanks for sticking with me folks. Now the story really starts. You're probably all thinking that this is just Kingdom Hearts 2 in my own writing. The only thing I know about Kingdom Hearts 2 is that it is in fact based one year after the first, and also Sora has got himself some new black duds (sweet). If you managed to find all Dalmatians in the game, you get a sneak preview of KH2. It's really cool.

* * *

Through The Darkness

Chapter 1 – A New Journey

The lush, green meadows lay before them, spreading out in all directions. Walking along the dirt path with his hands behind his head, Sora contemplated what they should do next. Goofy and Donald walked (or waddled as the case may be) on either side of Sora. "Now what do you?" Donald said in his raspy voice.

"Simple, we have to find Riku and King Mickey." Sora replied. He knew that this was what they had to do but one question was playing through his mind.

"But how are we gonna find that there door to the light?" Goofy chimed in.

Sora could only say the only thing he knew, "Who knows?" The truth was he didn't have a clue as to how they would find a way to Kingdom Hearts again. But somehow, they had to succeed. Something inside his head was telling him that he was the only one who could the way back to the light. For now, they would have to do all they could do, and that was to continue heading along the winding track.

"Hey! What's that over there?" Goofy's piped up.

Sora looked up at what Goofy had spotted. It was a large orange dog with long black ears and a large black nose. "Pluto!" the three of them echoed at the same time.

"What's that in his mouth?" Donald queried, pointing at the object Pluto was carrying. Sora looked at the item in Pluto's mouth. He was pretty sure it was a letter of some kind. It had a strange symbol embedded on it. It composed of a circle with two smaller circles placed either side at the top, touching the edge of the larger one.

"That's the King's seal!" Pluto exclaimed.

"Come here boy," Sora beckoned Pluto closer, "have you seen King Mickey?" Suddenly Pluto turned and bounded away, running along the meandering path. They smiled at each other, knowing that this was the beginning of their next quest. Sora started running with Goffy and Donald following suit. Sora laughed as he ran, knowing he would his friend again. Nothing would stop him getting there. He would find a way to open the door to the light.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 1 of 'Through The Darkness'. Hope you liked it. Just you wait cos it's gonna get really dark soon. Oh, and any review input is gladly welcome. Just so long as it doesn't completely take the piss out of my story then it's fine. Chapter Two will be coming soon. Any characters you'd especially like mentioned; both Final Fantasy and Disney. Even ones that didn't appear in the first games. Or any locations that you think might be interesting such as Besaid or Midgar? Anyway, get ready for Chapter 2: Awakening.


End file.
